Reconnected Agent and Hunter
by superwholock59
Summary: Friends from Stanford Chuck and Sam meet again at the Buy More and don't really know how much they really have in common... One of my first stories..be nice please. (but i will take criticism)


Chapter 1: REUNITED

"Hey, what's up buddy? You look like you're down in the dumps!" Morgan said. He came over to Casey in the stove sections because Chuck brushed him off again.

"Unless you want to get stuck in one of these stoves I suggest you go." Casey growled.

Morgan's eyes grew wide," You know," He started, getting a very dark glare from Casey," There was a time you and I were friends,"

"That was then and this is now," Casey said. Morgan frowned. "Go help the people at the Nerd Herd desk."

He walked away, leaving Morgan to do more work. He walked over to the two very tall men at the desk stood. One with long brown hair, brown eye, and a plaid shirt. The other one had dirty blonde hair, it was short, green eyes, and a brown leather jacket.

"Hello, gentlemen, welcome to the Buy More how may I help you?" Morgan began before Chuck came up behind him.

"Hey, Morgan, they are customers in six asking about microwaves can help?" Chuck said, then he looked over to the people his friend was talking to, "Sam?"

Sam slid his eyes from his companion to look over to the person who said his name, "Chuck?"

"Wait," Sams partner said pointing at Chuck, "you know each other?"

"Yeah!," Chuck said enthusiastically, "Stanford, we had biochem together. We were the only ones not awake during that class."

They moved toward each other and gave each other an awkward side guy hug.

"Yeah, man, how are you? Hows Jill?" Sam asked.

Morgan sighed, "Oh, boy."

Chuck furrowed his eyebrows and tilted his head to the side, "Um, I'm not sure we kinda broke up after you left. And..."

"Oh, sorry man. I didn't know." Sam said.

"Great now that we got tha out of the way, can we go?" Sams friend said.

"Dean..." Sam sighed.

"Dean?" Chuck asked. "Your brother Dean?"

Dean sarcastically smiled, "The one and only. Now, Sam lets go."

"Fine. Bye Chuck," he looked over to Morgan, "Short person."

Then they left quickly, on there way out Dean bumped shoulders with Casey. Caseys eye got wide. Dean looked over to Chuck, then hurried out.

Casey made there way over to where the two buy-morons stood. He pointed over his shoulder, "Who are they?"

"Calm down Casey, that was my friend Sam and his brother Dean, but don't worry there will always be a special place in my heart for you," Chuck said with a grin.

Casey growled and walked away.

"He is a very scary person," Morgan said, "So, what do you say pizza and Black Opps? I'm not taking no for an answer."

"I'm sorry, I already made plans with Sarah." Chuck said apologetically.

"It's ok, I understand. I'll probably made plans with Anna anyway," Morgan said.

* * *

><p>Sam and Dean were walking out of the Buy More when yet again Dean ran into someone else. A woman this time, she fell to the ground landing in the black puddle of rain water and dirt.<p>

"Oh, great," she said. She was wearing white jeans, now they are brown and white.

Dean projected his hand to help her up. She looked up at him and he saw her face, and his bad mood suddenly disappeared "Woah. Look, I'm sorry, maybe I can make it up to you?"

She rejected his hand and got up on her own, "No thanks," then she walked into the store.

Sam and Dean both watched her walk over to the Nerd Herd desk where Chuck and Morgan were standing. They also watched as she kissed Chuck.

"What?" Dean said, "How does that..."

"I have no idea." Sam responded.

* * *

><p>"Hey, sweetie." Sarah said, kissing Chuck on the lips.<p>

"Hey," Chuck said, he looked over to Morgan.

"I'm gone," Morgan said, then he jogged away.

"What happened?" Chuck asked, looking down at his girlfriends muddy pants.

"What?" Sarah said, "Oh, I fell."

"Sarah Walker fell? That's a first."

"It wasn't my fault,"

"So, what are we doing tonight?"

"We have a mission."

They both smiled at each other.

**Hello, this is just a story I whipped up in my free time. It's a Chuck and Supernatural crossover it didn't a;ready know that. I will to keep uploads constant and the chapters a good length, but I've never been good at that so don't get you hopes up. And, yes this will (I'm hoping) be a 25-30 chapter story. **


End file.
